Michaels Future
by Tanokai
Summary: --Durring the series-- Three hundred and twenty years have passed Since the coven sank in the dark. Time. Past. Present. Future. Guarded by three maidens. Three woman forced to live eternally and watch life, But never live themselves.
1. Prologue

Three hundred and twenty years have passed

Since the coven sank in the dark.

Time.

Past. Present. Future.

Guarded by three maidens.

Three woman forced to live eternally and watch life,

But never live themselves.

_**Prologue**_

_When the earth was created, the gods that ruled over this planet decided that it needed to maintain the balance of time somehow, so, they created three maidens and assigned each to a section of time. One went to the Past, one the Present, and then one the Future. Three maidens. All frozen in time from the moment they were assigned to their section. They now transcend time, and are forced to merely watch it. It was after this that the gods blessed the three maidens with two children each, one boy and one girl. And when these children were born, the human race was created. As a result of this, every person born is a descendent of one of the maidens, if they descend from more then one, then they are considered a child of the maiden whose blood flows more strongly through them._

_This is a story of an encounter that was never meant to occur, never did, and never will._


	2. Past and Future

****

Michael's Future

Chapter 1: Past and Future

By: Tanokai

Robin stepped out of the cab before the gates to the STNJ building. A young woman with long platinum blonde hair that reached her knees and piercing green eyes stepped out of the cab behind Robin with a bag of her belongings in hand. The cab drove away as Robin and the lady entered the building. Robin smiled to the gate keeper and then proceeded to the floor she knew everyone would be on.

When she stepped out of the elevator everyone in the room froze. Sakaki, Karasuma, Dojima, and Michael stared at her with wide eyes. They couldn't believe she was back.

The reunion was quick and then things moved to other topics. Karasuma asked, "Where's Amon?"

Robin answered, "He had something he needed to take care of, he'll be back in a week though."

"Really!? That's great!"

Michael, looked to the other lady with Robin. The lady seemed about his own age. "Robin, who's she?"

"Huh?" Robin looked to the lady. "Oh. Yes This is Tohira Tsume. She's going to be our newest Witch hunter."

"What?"

"Amon said she'd be a great asset. She's an excellent hunter. I've seen her work."

"I see. Well with all this recent upraise in Witches loosing control of themselves, it will be good to have another hunter."

"I'm glad you approve, because she's rooming here with you."

"What!?" Everyone said at once, and everyone, sitting and standing alike (except for Tohira and Robin) fell to the floor in shock.

"Dojima, could you please show Tohira to the room right across from Michael's? I need to talk to everyone for a moment. I'll fill you in on what you missed later."

"Um, alright," Dojima stated.

"You're kidding. Why is she staying here?" Michael said a bit awkward. No one had ever stayed in the STNJ building like him before.

"Myself, Tohira, and Amon believe that she'll be able to talk to you" Robin said as if that explained itself.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Tohira cant speak. She's a born mute, but she also has a telepathic ability. Strangely enough she can only talk to certain people. We think she can only speak to people who have been imprisoned by something most their life. She herself was like a slave at her own home as a child, Amon has been imprisoned by his fear of turning into a witch, myself by my past, and we figure since Michael has been imprisoned here she might be able to talk to him."

Karasuma nodded. "I see. It does make sense. Kind of. Sort of. I think"

"So why does she have to stay here? If she's lived this long without communicating to most people couldn't she just live in an apartment on her own?" Michael asked still confused.

"She asked that I didn't tell everyone the reason. She said she wanted to tell you herself, Michael. You'll understand when she tells you. It's a bit embarrassing for a hunter as good as her to admit."

~That Night~

Everyone had gone home, and Tohira was on an errand with Robin. Michael sat in front of his computer trying to find out abut this new Witch they were hunting. The witch was supposedly a controller of time. It was said that he attacked by making a person remember the worst points within their past, but Michael couldn't find one lead on this guy. He was so busy searching the last few places he could think of, that he didn't notice someone enter the room, and so he was definitely freaked out when he heard a voice in his head. _/Hello, Michael./ _The voice was a woman's, and it was soft and kind sounding. Almost motherly.

__

Unsure what to do, Michael sat petrified.

_/I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just got back form my errand with Robin. I forgot I haven't spoken to you yet. I heard it can be a bit scary at first./_

Michael blinked and slowly turned around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Tohira.

"I think you just scared ten years off my life!" He said before turning back to work some more.

_/I'm sorry. Would you like some doughnuts? Robin told me you liked doughnuts and that you were in for a long night, so I got you some./_

He looked over his shoulder at her. She was smiling and holding up a box of doughnuts. "Um...thanks."

In a few minutes the box was open and each of them had a cup of coffee. Tohira took a bite out of a doughnut as she asked, _/You don't like me very much, do you?/_

"Huh?" Michael stopped typing and looked at her. "Why would you say that?"

_/You seemed a bit upset when Robin said I'd be rooming here with you./ _Tohira absently stared into her cup of coffee. The sound of her voice in Michael's head sounded a bit shakey.

"It's not that I was upset, merely shocked. No one but me has ever stayed here before, and no one, including me, has stayed here because they wanted to. I was just a bit surprised."

__

/Yeah, I guess you should know why I need to stay here. It's kind of embarrassing for a hunter to admit, but I have a weak heart/

"A weak heart?"

_/Yes. A tremendous amount of stress or shock can sometimes prove to much for my heart and it'll stop. The shock can be electrical or mental. Nothing like a surprise can cause my heart to stop, but falling unrepentantly from a few stories or such things are, or a night after a long chase./_

"I can see how that's embarrassing for a hunter. So, you have to stay near someone who you can talk to in case your heart fails?"

_/Yeah. A good thing about my somewhat telepathic ability is that I can talk even if I pass out. If you are only a little distance away I can still talk to you. If I ever pass out just call an ambulance and perform CPR if you know how./ _She smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Ill keep that in mind. Not saying that I wont freak out if it ever happens, mind you. Now I guess I should get back to work on finding out about this witch."

_/What kind of Witch?/_

"Well," Michael said, his voice muffled form the doughnut in his mouth. Weve gotten hints that there is a witch out there with the power to make a person think they are reliving the worst part of their past."

Tohira lifted her head and her eyes widened slightly. _/A true child of the Past maiden?/_

"Huh?" Michael looked over to her.

__

/There exists three Maidens of Time. Past, Present, and Future. These three maidens live in a realm where they forever watch over the time stream of this planet. The maiden of the Past watches the past, the Present watches the Present and the Future watches the Future. They were to make sure nothing drastic happened to disrupt this sequence of time. Anyway, the gods finally decided that there needed to be people on this planet. So he gave each maiden of time two children each, a boy and a girl, and those children were the first people upon this planet. Most witches are born under the Maiden of the Past, people like us who have been imprisoned by something are born under the Maiden of the Future, and most everyone else, who are generally carefree in life, are born un the Maiden of the Present. As they began to reproduce the bloods of each maiden began to mix, but the blood that pumped stronger in a persons veins decided which Maiden of time they descended from, but even so, there were also children born purely of one time and so have a certain control or power directed to that time. These are known as true children./

"You sure know a lot about this."

_/I've spent my life studying the Maidens and Children of Time. It's not a common study, but a very helpful one when such cases come up. I've had more then would be thought possible./_

"So, how do we find this guy?"

_/Been a while since I've hunted a guy like him, but I think we can pull it off, assuming everyone doesnt mind facing their inner demons./_

"Sounds like fun."

_/Yup/ _She picked up a doughnut and began to eat it as she stood and walked behind Michael so she could see the computer screen. _/Hmm. There's a list of witches and their descendents in the database right?/_

"Yeah, of course." Michael blinked as he watched her eat and yet her voice was so clear, then he reminded himself that she was telepathically saying everything.

_/Does that list include deceased witches from years back?/_

"Yeah."

_/How far back?/_

"As far as we've been able to track. We don't delete any names, if that's what you're asking."

_/Good. Look up a guy named- what was it?- Jerryno. Jackno. Jeremy! That's it! Looks up a guy named Jeremy Jackrabbit./_

"Jeremy Jackrabbit?" Michael turned and gave her a skeptical glance.

_/Don't' look at me. I didn't name him./_

"Alright. Let's see." Michael began searching through a few files trying to find the name- however odd it was. "Found him. 'Jeremy Jackrabbit, a witch with extraordinary power. It was said that he could make people forget all about their pasts, or even make people remember someone else's past.-'"

_/'He would then tell them that he could get their memories back for a price.' I know the story well. What I want now is for you to look at his decedents. Whats the last one in your database?/_

"Alright. What do we have here? The last recorded descendent is Jimmy Jackrabbit. Born...it looks like forty years ago. The STNJ lost track of him twenty years ago. It's unknown if his powers ever developed or if he's even alive."

_/Hes alive/ _Tohira turned to leave the room.

What? Michael turned around. Wait, where are you going?

_/Ive just remembered a previous engagement I must keep up. Ill be back long after youve gone to bed, and will be gone again before you awake. Do not worry about me. I should be fine./ _As she reached the door she stopped.

Umalright. But are you sure?

/_Whats the past to someone with only a future?/_

Before Michael could respond or voice his confusion, Tohira had left he room to go wherever it was she was going.


	3. Forgotten

A/N: All italics in these /…../ are Tohira's thought speak. All italics in these ~…..~ are parts of memories brought out

**Michael's Future**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten**

**By: Tanokai**

She found him not too far from the STNJ. He may be a powerful witch, but he wasn't too smart. To hang around a quarter mile away from some damn good witch hunters. She chased him that quarter mile. They were only a street away from the STNJ. She didn't feel she needed any back-up, but for some reason, in the back of her mind, she was relived to be near someone who could hear her.

Tohira glanced around quickly and then looked back at her prey. Jimmy looked around for some escape, but he was backed into an alley with only a dumpster behind him. He then looked back at his chaser. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly braided and wrapped in a bun, and her piercing green eyes seemed to look past him. They appeared unfocused.

He decided to take his chance and run for it. She didn't seem like she was looking at him. He bolted for it, but as he reached her side she threw her right leg out and tripped him, just at the right moment so he couldn't dodge it. She then caught his wildly flailing arms as he rolled to his back. She straddled his waist to keep him still and held his arms down. His time was up. She had him.

_/You can't do anything now/_ she thought-spoke to him. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she spoke anyway. _/I've got you./_

She watched him as his pupils began to dilate. She stared into his eyes fearlessly.

_/You won't find anything. You can't use my past against me. I have none./_

Jimmy started to worry as he searched deep inside this woman's soul. He wasn't finding anything but deep dark void.

Tohira smiled at the foolish man and decided she would look away from his eyes just to prove her point that his attempt was futile.

Suddenly however, her smile disappeared. She realized that she couldn't look away. Her eyes were locked on his, completely focused now. Sudden fear crept inside of her, clutching at her chest. She could feel her heart slowing. He had gotten hold of her. Somehow he had found something an gotten a hold of her. But what? She had no past!

Jimmy laughed as he felt her grip on him weaken.

_Suddenly, Tohira's vision went black, and she heard a distant male voice in her mind. ~"I wish you wouldn't forget me…"~_

The voice sounded sad, yet oh so familiar, but she couldn't place it. She could swear she had never heard it before.

_Another voice sounded in her mind. ~I won't. I promise! I'll never forget you!~ It sounded like her voice!_

Tohira's hold on the man was gone and he had pushed her off of him. She now lay on the cold hard ground. She could feel her heart was slowing. It was going to stop. She knew it, and she could do nothing about it.

Jimmy made a run for it while he still could. Afraid that Tohira would get up to fight again. He was lucky enough o find this one memory in her, he doudted he could find another.

Tohira clutched at her chest, tears coming in her unseeing eyes as she stared blanking at nothing. Hoping he was near enough to hear her, Tohira screamed in her mind _/Michael. Help me! Please. I'm in an alley…just a street away… Please!/_

With an effort, Tohira rolled onto her back still clutching her chest as the tears poured down her face. This memory hurt her more then her stopping heart.

_She heard her own voice again. ~"I won't forget you…"~_

_The distant voice of the man spoke once more in a sorrowful tone. ~"Of course you will…You have no past, remember?"~_


	4. Home

**Michael's Future**

**Chapter 3: Home**

**By: Tanokai**

Tohira lied in her room. Her hair was unkempt and she had the faint odor of having not bathed for several days. She lied beneath her covers with only her head exposed. She wore nightgown that it seemed she had not changed out of for several days. Her eyes were no longer red and puffy, since yesterday it felt as if she had no tears left to shed. On her bedside table sat a tray of food that was untouched except for the two bottles of water which lay empty. Currently she stared blankly at the door to her room, not really seeing anything.

_I don't understand anything anymore…_ Tohira thought to herself. _I don't have a past…then what did I hear? It was definitely my voice in that memory. But who was…_

Tohira's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned in her bed to face the opposite wall from the door and covered her head with her covers.

"Tohira, it's me Robin. I'm coming in."

Tohira heard the door open and close softly shortly after. She heard the soft footfalls of Robin and soft clattering. Her nose was also greeted with the scent of butternut squash soup and toasted buttered bread? However the smells, however delicious, did not spark her interest in the least.

"Tohira…" She felt a shift of the mattress as Robin sat next to her and a light pressure on her hip as she placed her hand there.

"Whats wrong? You've kept yourself shut in here for four days now. You hardly eat and you barely move. We are all worried about you. Michael especially has been really worried."

Tohira did not reply.

"Tohira. You need to talk to us, what's wrong? I mean I know you had a fright with your heart and all, but that doesn't explain this…What else happened?"

Again Tohira remained silent.

Robin sighed. She wasn't sure what to do. She removed her hand from Tohira and turned slightly to look out the one window in the room. The sun had already gone down and the sky was a deep blue. The moon had yet to rise.

"I don't understand, Tohira. Why would you go after that witch on your own? I know you are a great witch hunter, but even when you worked with just me and Amon, you never went on a mission by yourself. You said you just liked there to be 'insurance' around in case your heart… So why didn't you wait for someone?"

Silence continued from Tohira.

Robin sighed again and was about to stand when she her a faint voice in her mind.

_/…Really?…/_

"What?"

_/Robin, I don't even remember fighting alongside you and…Amon was it/_

"What do you mean? We only left Amon barely a month ago to split off and track another witch before coming here a week ago."

_/That sound about right…After about 3 weeks, memories begin to fade. It's a form of amnesia that I suffer from./_

"I don't understand.'

_/I don't either. I don't know for how long I've been suffering from it, or why it happened. I just know that it feels normal./_

"But that's terrible!"

_/Not really. You get used to it./_

"Is that why you hunted that witch on your own?"

Tohira fell silent again.

"Tohira?"

_/I figured that if I could just get rid of him, nobody would have to suffer. It should have been easy…I have no past buried deep in the back of my mind. Everything in my past is still fresh to me, nothing for him to dig up and torture me with./_

"That still doesn't answer my question. What happened? Why did he get away? Why did your heart stop? Why have you closed yourself off from us?"

Tohira was quiet again. She stirred for the first time beneath her covers and sat up on the side of her bed opposite of Robin.

"Tohira?"

_/I think I'll take a shower now./_

"Tohira."

Tohira remained silent as she gathered clean clothes, a towel and her basket of shower supplies. She slipped her feet into her slippers and opened to door to walk to the shower at the end of the hall. _/Go ahead and tell everyone what I told you…I suppose they have a right to know./_

Tohira took a long shower. She worked a while on her long hair. Her long full hair was always one of her pride and joys. As she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower she began the long process of drying and combing through her hair. She had to admit to herself that the shower made her feel a bit better.

It was two hours after entering the shower that she finally walked back down the hall to her room cleaned, dried and smelling faintly of mint. She put her shower supplies back and hung her towel up to dry.

Even though it was well into the night now she wore her typical street clothes. Dark blue jeans and a long sleeved blouse, this one was a jade color. Her hair hung down freely.

Tohira looked to her forgotten soup and decided she should probably eat something. She was feeling a bit better and her stomach was reminding her of her neglect over the past few days. She walked over to her food tray and touched the bowl. Just as she thought she would have to warm it up. She sighed as she grabbed her food tray and left her room

As she headed toward the nearest microwave to nuke her soup she heard someone talking. That was weird, everyone should have gone by now. Unless…

"Oh! Now I get it," Michael was talking quietly to himself, as he seemed to usually do at night. "That's why she said she had no past! I guess in the span of a lifetime, three weeks is nothing. It's just enough to remember what is important to you, but short enough to forget what you really regret…" his voice became even quieter "…like getting stuck in this place…"

Tohira smiled as she pressed the needed buttons to begin warming up her dinner.

_I guess that's why I never minded. I don't have to worry about those dark demons wandering my past, because after three weeks they are gone._

The microwave beeped and Tohira reached in a grabbed her food and place it back on her tray she also got a few doughnuts and placed them on plate that she also placed on the tray. She figured she might as well see Michael since he was so worried about her.

"But…" Michael sounded kind of sad now. Something about his new tone made her stop. "If someone died…or left… Someone I really cared about. I guess I would forget them, huh? That's kind of sad… No one deserves to be forgotten. Wow"

Tohira heard the slight squeak in Michaels chair that said her was leaning back, a sign that he was really pondering something. Sure enough as he came into view she saw him leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

_/Hey Michael./_

"WHA!" Michael fell out of his chair and hit the ground. Hurriedly he looked around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tohira and crawled back up into his chair.

"Hey you. I see you're up and about."

Tohira set the tray down and sat in a chair. She grabbed her soup and a spoon and began to eat her food.

_/Yeah. Sorry for making you worry. I guess I was being selfish the last couple of days./_

"Selfish?"

_/I moped about what I've forgotten and forgot to think about he future. I can't change the fact that I have no past, but I can rejoice in the fact that I have a future./_

"It's not your fault. You can't help it, like you said. But I do have a question."

_/Yes?/_

"If you've lived with this…circumstance as long as you remember, what made you start moping about it now?"

Tohira stopped eating for a moment and put her food down.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

_/It has to do with that witch./_

"Huh?"

_/He found something… in my past./_

"Your past?"

_/Whoever he was…in my past… I promised him…I swore to him that I wouldn't forget him./_

Tears began to spill down Tohira's cheeks.

_/I promised…but I couldn't keep that promise…when the witch brought up that memory it hurt so much. That's why my heart stopped./_

"Because you forgot somebody?"

Tohira nodded

"I'm sorry…" Michael moved his chair closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her.

And even though she cried, Tohira felt content in Michaels arms.

**~The Next Morning~**

Tohira woke to a nock on her bedroom door early the next morning. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and glared at it. She had only slept for 4 hours.

"Tohira, it's me Robin. I'm coming in."

As Robin entered Tohira sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She let out a long yawn.

_/Morning. I would have preferred more sleep…/_

"Sorry, but this letter was left at the front gate for you."

_/Letter?/_

Tohira took the envelope with her name written upon it. She opened it and read the short message with her weary eyes.

_**It's time to come home.**_


End file.
